


Giving and Receiving

by xFan_Fic_Fanx



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFan_Fic_Fanx/pseuds/xFan_Fic_Fanx
Summary: Franky and Bridget are about to spend their first Christmas together!
Relationships: Franky Doyle & Bridget Westfall, Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Giving and Receiving

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a few days late, but Merry Christmas!

“Dinner’s ready, Gidge,” Franky yells towards the dining room as she plates the pasta dish she’s just finished preparing.

“Already set the table, honey,” Bridget sings back to her. Franky grabs the plates of steaming food and brings them into the other room, seeing that Bridget has more than _just_ set the table. There’s a wreath of pine boughs in the middle of the table, in the center of which are a set of red and white candles. The flames flicker in the semi-dark as Franky takes it all in.

“Ah, I knew you were a keeper!” She winks at Bridget before turning to set the food down, ignoring the scoff from the blonde. She can practically hear the eye roll that Bridget is undoubtably doing, and knows she’s sporting a grin as well.

It’s Christmas eve and for the first time in a long time Franky is looking forward to the holiday. It’s the first major holiday she’ll be spending with Bridget, and she can’t believe how excited she is about the whole thing. Well, apart from having to spend part of it with Vera.

In the past, Christmas was just another day to be disappointed. Another reason to be angry about her fucked-up childhood. Another day her shit-head friends would let her down. Another day that Franky felt like an outsider who would never experience the joy and warm fuzzy feelings she had heard about in the songs as a child.

When Christmas decorations started appearing in stores, it dawned on her that she finally had someone to celebrate the holiday with. Someone she cared about and who cared about her. She and Bridget had spent the weeks leading up to the day doing the usual Christmas activities. And she’d spent the remaining time up until a week ago trying to come up with the perfect gift for her perfect girlfriend. Well, perfect except for the fact that Bridget could take up to an hour to get ready before going out. But Franky even finds that endearing, in an annoying sort of way. It doesn’t hurt that Bridget always looks divine when she finally is ready to leave the house.

It wasn’t until she started trying to come up with gift ideas that Franky realized how bad she was at giving gifts. She supposed that was due to the lack of practice, having never really been the gift-giving type before going to prison, becoming a reformed individual, and finally having someone in her life that she actually _wanted_ to give a gift to.

She wanted to give Bridget something special. Something meaningful. Something that expressed how grateful she was to have Bridget in her life. So, when she finally found the perfect gift, Franky didn’t waste any time purchasing, wrapping, and placing the package under the Christmas tree. In fact, she’s been so excited to give Bridget her gift that she’s been trying to make the blonde open it early. Much to her frustration, Bridget _insisted_ they wait until Christmas to open any gifts, saying something along the lines of it being “traditional.”

But in light of her newfound enthusiasm for the holiday, Franky’s been doing some research about traditional Christmas activities and feels like she can convince Gidge to open at least _one_ gift tonight.

So, as their dinner winds down, Franky can’t help but stare at the blonde while tapping her foot impatiently as Bridget takes her time finishing her meal. Franky thinks Bridget notices her increasing excitement, but the blonde waits until she’s slurped her last noodle before finally relenting. Bridget sits back in her chair and gives Franky an expectant look.

“Okay, Franky. Will you tell me why on earth you’re so antsy tonight?” Bridget raises her eyebrows, a hint of amusement on her lips. It’s all the invitation Franky needs to launch into her prepared argument.

“Okay, so I know you said that we had to wait to open gifts until Christmas day because it’s tradition, right?” Franky starts her speech.

“Right,” Bridget responds slowly, knowing there’s more to come.

“Well, did you know that in _some_ countries it’s _traditional_ to open just one gift on Christmas eve?” Franky waggles her eyebrows at Bridget, an eager smile on her face.

“You are the most persistent person I've ever met,” Bridget can’t help but laugh at the silly grin on Franky’s face. She actually finds Franky’s enthusiasm for the holiday adorable, to say the least.

“Does that mean I can give you your gift now?” Bridget chuckles and nods, barely getting “Yes, you may,” out of her mouth before Franky is out of her chair and across the living room to retrieve the gift. Bridget follows her and sits on the couch, her love of Franky’s unbridled excitement overriding her curiosity about what the brunette could have gotten her.

Franky plops onto the couch next to her, takes a deep breath to compose herself, and holds the red and gold package in front of Bridget like an offering.

“Merry Christmas, Gidge,” she says, suddenly overwhelmed with anxiety that Bridget won’t like what’s inside the bright package.

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Bridget responds with a warm smile before unwrapping her gift. Within the gold and red paper is a long, skinny box. And inside the box is a delicate silver chain. Franky holds her breath as Bridget lifts the necklace up to admire the pendant hanging in the middle.

“Oh honey, it’s beautiful,” Bridget exclaims. Franky sighs with relief as Bridget turns to her with a radiant smile on her face, her blue eyes sparkling. The blond unclasps the chain and holds it out to Franky, silently asking her to help. Franky gently wraps the jewelry around Bridget’s slender neck and fastens the ends, brushing her fingertips along the blonde’s sensitive skin. As Bridget turns back around to face her, Franky admires the pendant that’s now hanging just below her sternum.

It’s a small, silver, antique-looking key that hangs from a matching silver chain. Franky had noticed that none of Bridget’s jewelry was overly gaudy, and at the time she had bought it thought the simple nature of the necklace would be the perfect addition to the blonde’s collection. Now though, she’s suddenly uncertain if it’s too simple. However, one glance into Bridget’s smiling blue eyes quickly erases those thoughts.

“You like it?” Franky asks quietly, holding Bridget’s hands in her own.

“I love it, honey,” Bridget replies, removing her right hand and cupping Franky’s cheek, her thumb stroking gently at the brunette’s soft skin.

“I thought it was only fair to give you a key, since you’ve already given me the one to your house,” Franky grins, her dimples popping. Bridget gives a throaty chuckle at the joke.

“Fair is fair,” she says, wagging her eyebrows before pulling Franky in for a gentle kiss. Franky takes a deep breath before speaking again.

“And, um, it’s because you’ve been my key, in a way,” Franky leans back slightly to look into Bridget’s eyes. The blonde looks slightly confused, so Franky explains.

“I was locked up, literally and figuratively, and lots of people tried to help me before I met you,” Franky nods firmly, reaching up to cup Bridget’s cheek. “But then you came along and figured out how to unlock me, so to speak. And now I’m free,” Franky shrugs, finally at a loss for words.

“Thank you, Franky, it’s perfect,” Bridget whispers. She kisses Franky gently again, caressing her cheek. They haven’t said the three little words to each other yet, but Franky can feel them, like a lump that’s caught in her throat. Before she can decide if she’s ready to speak them out loud, Bridget leans backwards out of Franky’s embrace. Her soft gaze morphs into a mischievous grin and there’s a twinkle in her eye. Franky frowns at her, unsure of where this is going.

“So, um, what now spunky?” Franky raises her eyebrows, giving Bridget a tentative smile. Bridget’s smile gets slightly bigger as she takes an exaggerated breath.

“Well, baby, I suppose now you get to open one of your gifts,” Bridget slowly rises from the couch, taking Franky’s hands and gently pulling the brunette up with her. She turns to look at Franky while walking backwards, leading them down the hall. “But, I couldn’t figure out how to wrap it, so I had to leave it in the bedroom.”

“Ohhhhh, is that right?” Franky quickly understands where this is leading and can’t keep the grin off her face. She licks her lips in anticipation as Bridget continues to pull her through the house.

“Mhmm,” Bridget replies, her own smile getting larger the closer they get to the bedroom. The room is dark as they enter, and Bridget leads Franky to the bed and pushes down on her shoulders until the brunette is sitting on the edge of the soft mattress.

“Wait here,” Bridget says before going into the adjoining bathroom, leaving Franky alone in the dark. Franky quickly turns on the bedside lamp, knowing that she’ll want to see Bridget during the coming activities. Bridget’s voice has taken on a husky note that always sends shivers down Franky’s spine. She scoots back to the edge of the bed as she hears Bridget making her way back to the bedroom.

“Close your eyes baby,” Bridget calls from behind the door. Franky sighs and closes her eyes, willing to play along with whatever Bridget has in mind since the blonde apparently has a plan. She hears movement and senses that Bridget is standing directly in front of her. She feels her anticipation building. Different images of Bridget dance behind her eyelids: Bridget naked, Bridget wearing lacy lingerie, Bridget wearing nothing but a santa hat…

“Okay, you can open them.”

Franky opens her eyes and is slightly confused at what she sees. Bridget is not naked or wearing lingerie. She’s not even wearing a santa hat. In fact, Bridget is fully clothed in the same outfit she’s been wearing all day. Instead, she’s holding a small rectangular package wrapped elegantly in shiny silver paper with a matching silver bow on top of it.

“Surprise,” Bridget is grinning like a fool now, clearly loving that she has tricked Franky into believing she’d be receiving a _different_ kind of gift. Franky can’t help but chuckle, she had fallen for the ruse hook, line, and sinker. She takes the proffered package and at the same time pinches Bridget’s hip playfully. The ensuing squeal that Bridget makes is more than enough repayment for the joke, but now Franky wants revenge. Still sitting on the edge of the bed, she wraps an arm around Bridget’s waist and lays backwards, pulling the small blonde down on top of her on the bed and causing them both to land in a tangle of arms and legs.

“Franky!” Bridget giggles and smacks Franky playfully on the shoulder as she tries to compose herself.

“You’re a cheeky minx, Gidge,” Franky retorts with a snort. She places a quick kiss on Bridget’s cheek as she grabs the gift from where it fell onto the bed and they both sit up as she begins to unwrap it.

Franky can feel the excitement build as she removes the glossy paper to reveal a jewelry box. When she opens it, she smiles at what she finds inside. A silver chain, very similar to the one she gave Bridget, lays inside the box. Hanging from it is a small, silver, diamond shaped kite with a red string tail dangling from the bottom of it. As Franky admires it, she can feel Bridget watching her reaction.

“A kite,” Franky says quietly, “like when we took Tess to the park.” She glances at Bridget, but the intensity of emotions she sees in the blonde’s blue eyes is too much and she has to look back down at the small object in her hands.

“Mhm,” Bridget hums in agreement. She puts a hand on Franky’s thigh and squeezes lightly, a gentle reassurance. “I saw it in the shop and thought of that day,” Bridget whispers as she pushes a strand of hair behind Franky’s ear. “You looked so happy. So light,” she continues quietly. Franky finally looks at Bridget, starting to understand the meaning of the gift.

“You looked so free, baby,” Bridget smiles at her, radiating happiness and pride at all that Franky has achieved. “More than just free from Wentworth,” She cups Franky’s face in her hands and strokes her thumbs along the brunette’s cheeks. “You were free from everything.”

Franky can’t help but smile back at Bridget. It feels like her chest is about to burst, and she’s trying to hold back tears. She places the box on the nightstand and mirrors Bridget’s embrace, holding each other’s faces, foreheads resting against one another.

“I love it,” Franky whispers. She pulls back slightly so she can look into those beautiful blue eyes and repeats the statement more firmly, “I love it.”

She pulls Bridget in for a long, slow kiss, pushing the blonde down onto the bed so they are laying side by side. When their lips part, they stay cuddled into each other, enjoying being close to one another. After a moment, Franky starts to grin.

“Ya know, Gidge, that gift didn’t seem _too_ difficult wrap,” Franky jibes while squeezing Bridget’s waist. Bridget chuckles and squirms at Franky’s touch.

“Well, you’re right about that. _That_ gift wasn’t very hard to wrap…” Bridget replies huskily, a twinkle back in her eyes. She pulls out of Franky’s embrace and kneels on the bed next to the brunette, a smirk on her face. She reaches towards the hem of her shirt, slowly inching it up her torso and revealing a sliver of tan skin below. “ _This_ gift was the one I couldn’t figure out how to put in a box.”

Franky reaches out quickly, stopping Bridget’s movements before any more luscious skin is revealed. She gets on her knees facing Bridget and replaces the blonde’s hands with her own, slipping her fingers under the edge of the fabric and slowly sliding them up the warm smooth skin underneath. She feels Bridget’s breath hitch as she traces her way up the blonde’s sides, revealing more and more skin. Her own breathing is picking up as she meets Bridget’s gaze.

“Nuh, Gidget. It is _my_ gift,” Franky grins and sticks the tip of her tongue out between her teeth. “I think _I_ should be the one to unwrap it.” Bridget gives a throaty chuckle as she rests her arms on Franky’s shoulders, hands clasping behind the brunette’s neck.

“If you say so, baby,” the blonde replies huskily, her smirk growing into a grin.

Franky continues to inch her hands up Bridget’s torso. Bridget sighs and closes her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Franky’s featherlight touch as it travels up her ribs. Franky’s fingers continue to explore, finally reaching the undersides of Bridget’s breasts. She feels fabric barring her way and pulls Bridget’s shirt over the blonde’s head to get a better look at what’s blocking her path.

“ _Fuck_ , Gidge,” Franky moans at the sight before her. Bridget is now topless, a lacey red and white bra covering her breasts. Well, _covering_ might be a bit of an exaggeration as technically nothing is _actually_ covered. Franky can’t help but dip her head down between the blonde’s breasts to kiss the soft skin between the lacey fabric. “You’re _so_ fucking sexy,” she mumbles against Bridget’s chest, her arms snaking around behind the shorter woman to pull their bodies closer together.

“Mmmmm,” Bridget hums in response, her breath picking up at Franky’s kisses. Her own hands have wandered down Franky’s back, grabbing her shirt and pulling it over the brunette’s head. Franky watches her blue eyes hungrily drink up the sight of Franky’s exposed skin before putting her hands on Bridget’s butt and grasping firmly. She pulls Bridget flush against her, their lips crashing together in a searing kiss. Bridget slips her fingers below the top of Franky’s pants and they cling together for a moment, desperately trying to get closer to one another. Bridget hums again as Franky begins to work her fingers under the waistband of the blonde’s shorts. As she runs her hands along Bridget’s skin from the side of her hip to the front clasp, Bridget’s breath hitches and she flinches away from Franky’s touch.

Franky pauses her movements, breathing raggedly as she looks at Bridget questioningly. Bridget has a smirk on her face again as she reaches down to undo the button on her shorts.

“It’s still a little sore, honey,” she says, her voice raspy and full of arousal as she lays with her back on the bed and works her shorts down and over her hip bones.

Franky watches, her brain feeling sluggish from the endorphins pumping through her system. As the fabric is removed and reveals more and more of the tan skin that Franky has already memorized, she notices something new.

“Holy fuck,” she exclaims, “You got a tattoo?!” Franky wouldn’t believe it if she wasn’t seeing it with her own eyes. But there it is: a small black outline of the same diamond-shaped kite she had been gifted minutes earlier, complete with a bright red tail, right next to the mole on Bridget’s lower left hip that Franky _loves_ to kiss whenever she gets the chance. Franky looks up towards Bridget’s face with wide eyes, barely registering the giant smile there. She half-crouches half-lays down next to the blonde to get a closer look at the small image, gingerly touching the slightly red-looking skin surrounding it.

“I thought you said tattoos were too permanent?” Franky asks, her own small smile starting to form. She looks up to meet Bridget’s eyes as the blonde replies.

“Hmm, I guess I just always want to remember that day in the park,” Bridget smiles gently back at Franky, absently twirling strands of the brunette’s hair between her fingers. Franky bites her lip as she gazes up at the beautiful woman lying next to her.

“Do you like it?” Bridget asks, finally breaking the silence. Franky hears a hint of uncertainty in the question and realizes she hasn’t given any words of praise for the newest surprise. She knows how to rectify that.

“Like it?” Franky says, a devilish grin spreading across her face. She crawls up Bridget’s body, grabbing the kite necklace from the nightstand. She trails the small kite up the middle of Bridget’s stomach towards her chest, noticing the hitch in the blonde’s breathing. Bridget is still wearing the necklace that Franky had given her, and the key sits just between her breasts. Franky dangles the kite next to the key on Bridget’s soft skin for a second before fastening the necklace around her neck. As she lays beside Bridget, she can feel the kite tickle her collarbone. She stretches her body on top of the smaller woman and bends her head down, her lips brushing Bridget’s earlobe.

“I fuckin’ love it,” she growls into the blonde’s ear. She hears Bridget chuckle quietly and begins to work her way back down the blonde’s body, kissing and caressing tan skin as she goes. When she finally reaches the tattoo, she gives the mole a kiss and gently traces her finger around the kite, careful not to cause any pain to the woman beneath her. She hears Bridget give a content hum above her, and she realizes she needs to pick up the pace.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice these, you dirty bird,” Franky says as she quickly snaps the matching red and white lace thong against Bridget’s right hip. Bridget jumps at the sudden sensation, but is soon moaning in pleasure as Franky begins kissing and massaging her inner thighs.

“Merry Christmas, Gidget,” she mumbles against soft skin as she works her way towards Bridget’s center.

“Oh!” Bridget gasps, a smile on her face, “Merry Christmas, Franky.”


End file.
